


Baeby Fansign

by coldeyesroni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fansign au, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldeyesroni/pseuds/coldeyesroni
Summary: "Open it for a little surprise.."





	Baeby Fansign

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I thought of this AU while eating Kimchi last night? :>>

Jongin watches in the mirror as his makeup artist put minimal cover on the pimple mark that was able to appear on the corner of his lips. His eyes softly blinking, somehow adjusting on the lights directed at him from the mirror. Jongin's so close to doze off to sleep, but he can't when his face is still getting prepared.

"You look tired...rough night?" Baekhyun, his makeup artist said, playfully tapping his forehead. The deep sigh from Jongin made the older laugh.

"If you only know..." Unconsciously playing on the ring band on his finger, yawning his sleep out. "-I slept at 2 in the morning."

"You've been in this industry for almost, what? 11 years? Sleeping at 2 in the morning is still considered early even today." Putting something on Jongin's eyes and to his brows.

"It's not the same when you're not fully working anymore. I was worried, my baby's not feeling well last night-Ah! That hurts! Why did you do that?" He hissed, his ears just got pulled.

"If something happens to your husband 'cuz you've been feeding him the product of years of your inexperience in cooking, your brother-in-law will skin you alive!"

The 32 year old idol pouted. "I've been practicing! I wouldn't feed him food even a dog won't eat? And tell your boyfriend I married his younger brother, not him. Why's he the one getting angry when even my baby smiles sweetly at me and tells me that I'm improving?"

Another tap on Jongin's forehead. "Hey! Chanyeol's still your manager!- and that's because your husband loves you, you brat! When you're whipped, your taste buds disappears at the same time."

Jongin's scowl deepens, shutting his mouth as to save his ears on getting pulled again by the older. He internally groaned. Jongin would want to stay at home and cuddle with his husband, but it's his first comeback after being in hiatus for a year, and he also misses his fans too.

The fansign they are doing right now after his hiatus would let him see the smiles on his fans' faces again. Jongin's happy that his fans was also in heaven when he announced that he's marrying his long time non-celeb boyfriend: commenting that his old ass is finally bined. Jongin remembers the positive response he received when the news was released, that he himself organized a concert, for free.

He was that thankful.

A tap on the door got both of their attention. "You two now good? We still have 10 minutes before we start." Chanyeol his manager and brother-in-law said, walking in.

"We're almost done." Baekhyun said putting a pale shade of liptint on Jongin's lips.

Chanyeol stares at Jongin through the mirror, eyes judging pretty hard. Call him a psychic but, Jongin knows that Chanyeol knows that he's younger brother's not feeling well these past few days, he can also hear what the taller was thinking and what he was going to comment.

So Jongin says something he knows that will touch a big sensitive nerve on his manager of 10 years.

"What did you feed my brother, kid?"

"When will you propose to Baekhyun, oh my dear manager?" Jongin said sweetly.

Baekhyun's hand freezes midway on putting final touches on Jongin's face, Chanyeol's whole body tenses.

 _Bingo_. Jongin internally grins.

Since both were quiet and he doesn't want to be pinched in his sides again, Jongin stood up. "Oh look, it's time! I'll go ahead!" Throwing a smirk on Baekhyun's pouting face and tapping his manager's back.

He was at the door when he heard Chanyeol's not so pissed voice, saying.

"YOU BRAT COMEBACK HERE!" followed by a, "Let him go Yeol! And he's right, when will you?" from Baekhyun.

Jongin was smiling wide as he  walks to the entrance where the fansign will be held, waving at the staff he passed by. It brings back memories when he would play pranks on his manager, and when Jongin and his boyfriend, now husband told Chanyeol that they're getting married.

Chanyeol chased him around their company building, screaming that he's a thief and that Jongin dirtied his younger brother. Both received an ear from the higher up.

Jongin waits by the entrance, peeking by the door to see his fans, the place is enough to at least occupy 3,000 fans, and he feels happy that the place is packed with people.

Baekhyun finally catches up to him, somehow looking flustered followed by a flustered but scowling Chanyeol.

Jongin raised his brows at the two.

 _Huh_. "A quickie?"

He feels a slap on his shoulder by Baekhyun, "You're so gross!"

"Wait 'till we get home." Chanyeol said, ruffling Jongin styled up hair, warning on his voice.

Baekhyun slaps away his boyfriend's hand on Jongin. "Hey! Stop, that was so hard to style!"

"You can't do anything my dear manager, your brother will disown you if you even pinched me." Jongin, pushing his manager's buttons more.

"I can't believe my brother married a prankster."

"I can't believe you two are still arguing like kids like you didn't spend 10 years together." Baekhyun mumbled while still trying to fix Jongin's hair.

"It sounds weird the way you said it." Jongin frowned.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, "Believe me I didn't want to take care of this kid in the first place."

Now that, made Jongin pout.

"Hey, that's under the belt. I'm hurt."

Even though he loves pissing his manager, the older helped him so much, especially when he was so close to quit before. And the older was the door for Jongin that made him the person he never knew was meant for him.

"There are no rules in pissing each other kid, you should know that already." Chanyeol replied, snickering at him, but with of happiness in his eyes.

Baekhyun pushed Jongin through the door.

"Continue your banter later, they're already calling you."

Jongin throws a smirk on the both, and plastered a smile on his face when the MC called his name.

He hears the loud scream from his fans and his song playing as he enters the hall and runs up to the stairs, waving at everyone.

Ah. He missed these.

* * *

  
"Thank you so much! Study hard!" Jongin said, fist bumping a fan of his, who told him that he's studying to take a police examination. Jongin threw him a final smile as the fan waves him goodbye.

It's been two hours since they started, and Jongin's cheeks now hurts from smilling and laughing to the fans small jokes and talks.

Earlier, he couldn't help but take his mic and asked the other fans in the venue if he now looks like a daddy when the fan in front of him said that he looked like someone who have a son now. The fans screamed that he still looks 10 years younger, while if his ears not playing on him, some fans screamed that he's their daddy.

Jongin couldn't help but cover his face for being flustered.

Some fans he met today where fans since he was a rookie, now with their own children beside them, carrying flowers for him. His fans now matured so much and are now professionals.

One cried in front of him, saying that she wanted to give him a wedding gift on his wedding day but, the gift was ruined. Jongin spent a time more than he should to the fan, telling her that it's alright and that he's happy that she's his fan even after years.

Jongin had to throw a scowl on his manager when he wanted to take away the mask beard his fan's kid gave him. He cooed at the young girl when she thanked him for making her mom happy and said that she wanted to marry someone like Jongin in the future.

One fan even presented a gift of kitchen utensils at Jongin, saying that it's not for him, but for his husband.

The fan told him that Jongin mentioned a year ago that his husband loves cooking, thus the new utensils.

Jongin acted sad, "Ahh you don't love me anymore."

"Ehh? You're still my first love Jongin! Don't worry! Here's a flower crown for you! I made it myself." Jongin smiled at the fan, letting her put the crown on his head.

"I hope for your happy life and marriage!" He draws extra hearts and a bear with arms up on the fan's album, writing a big 'THANK YOU! ♥♥'.

Another hour passed and they're almost done. Only few fans are lined in front of his table. Chanyeol appeared beside him, holding a bottle of water for him.

"We're almost done. You don't have schedule after this so if you want to extend, we can."

They heard commotion on the front but they didn't mind. Jongin was thinking if he should just go home so he can just rest with his baby.

"I don't know, we'll see. Maybe I'll just cuddle with your brother."

"Ugh please don't talk about your married life to me, I'm gonna puke." Ushering one fan to step forward.

Jongin welcomes the fan with a smile, and the fansign event continued.

A few minutes after, when only max of 5 people are on the line, Jongin looked up, catching a glimpse of someone familiar.

Too familiar. Jongin didn't mind it too much.

While entertaining the second to the last fan, he took his microphone. "Are my fans hungry?!"

_"Noooooo!"_

_"Yessssss!"_

_"Dadddddyyy Jongiiinnnnn!"_

  
Jongin stops his loud laugh, while his fans laughed at the last scream.

If he can't extend the event, maybe he can treat his fans some food even though the organizer said they distributed snacks to the attending fans.

"Does ice cream sounds good?" He asked.

_"Yessssss!!!"_

"What flavor do you guys want?"

_"Strawberry!"_

_"Chocolate!"_

_"Let's have beer instead!!!"_

Jongin laughed on his microphone. "What to do? You guys have different tastes. You know guys sometimes I think that fans needs to set officers so the president then can talk to you guys and vote about something such matters as this. Right?"

He heard whispers before laugh and screams of:

_"That's so funny!"_

_"Jongin's funny!!!"_

_"Daddy Jongin's smart!!!"_  came in.

"I'm joking, I'm joking. I should just make a poll on twitter tomorrow then you guys have to vote okay?" Jongin nodded in satisfaction when the crowd majority screams _'Alright!!'_.

He puts his mic down as the last fan stepped forward.

And my, did Jongin's jaw dropped. Because the person standing in front of him was none other than his baby, his husband _Kyungsoo_.

Dressed in a cute pink sweater and black pants. He just looks like a normal fan but little did they know that he's someone who made and makes Jongin happy aside from his music, fans and career.

Jongin looked around, looking at Chanyeol who just as shocked to see his younger brother in Jongin's public fansign.

Kyungsoo was trying so hard to not do his big grin as he watches Jongin tried speaking, eyes getting bigger. Jongin left their house doubtfully when he knew Kyungsoo was not feeling well, throwing up in the middle of the night.

Both thought it was a stomach bug, but Kyungsoo had doubts on what was happening.

"Hello, I'm Kyungsoo, it's great finally seeing you again Jongin." He said, holding Jongin's album he knew the latter worked hard for.

Jongin tooked minutes to gather his thoughts, before he grinned so wide, eyes crescent. Shaking his head.

"Hello Kyungsoo, it's nice meeting you. How long have you been a fan of mine?"

"A while. Beautiful flower crown by the way, it suits you. You look really handsome." Kyungsoo complimented, loving the smile on Jongin's face more.

"Right? My husband is really lucky to be married to a handsome man like me."

Kyungsoo crunched his nose, laughing. "Ahhh, I don't think he's that lucky."

Jongin pursed his lips. "Why?"

"You let your fans call you daddy. If I were him, he should be jealous if he finds out his husband let his fans call him _'Daddy'_ ".

Jongin faced palmed himself, hiding his laughing face. He feels someone beside him and finds to see Chanyeol grinning.

"Excuse me, but you're taking too much time."

Kyungsoo waves at his older brother but pouts after, "Ahh why? I'm the last one anyways, and I still have something to give Jongin here."

Jongin playfully pushed Chanyeol away. "Go away.."

"The fans will speculate.." his manager said.

Kyungsoo shakes his hands forward.

Something in his face and in his smile.

"Really, this won't take a minute, I promise."

Jongin leans forward, excited on what his husband will give him. "What will my cute fanboy give me?" He cooed.

"Ahh this old man is flirting with his fan..." Kyungsoo giggled.

Jongin's laughter got so loud, earning him curious gaze from the fans close to the table. Ah, if only they know that the one standing in front is the man half of Jongin's fans are fond of now.

Kyungsoo took something behind his pockets, then placed it in front of Jongin.

"Here's a gift. Open it after I leave the stage okay? I'll wait in your dressing room Jongin."

Jongin eagerly nodded, "Okay _baby_." He whispered, making Kyungsoo blush in front of him. "But what is this?"

_"Open it for a little surprise."_

When Kyungsoo left the stage and when he disappeared, he waits for a minute before Jongin picked the white square envelope in front of him. He softly opened it and took a piece of paper that looks like a black picture.

When he finally looked and examined it, Jongin forgot that his fans are still waiting for him to close the event, to say something.

But he didn't hear anything, he only heard his beating heart now getting faster, his breath intake and feels the small smile that appears on his face, along with the tears pooling on his eyes. Jongin covered his eyes, earning ' _awwes_ ' from his fans.

Sniffling and now with happy tears on his face, he took his microphone.

His fans, worry evident on their faces.

Jongin took a breath and happily smiled.

"My husband is 3 weeks pregnant, I'm going to be a father."

**Author's Note:**

> *FLIPS ALL THE FURNITURES* A CAMEO APPEARANCE FROM KYUNGSOO!!


End file.
